Zims Match
by PekoponianDani
Summary: Has Zim met his match? Rated for gore and language. OC included. O o Dib-fans beware, you're in for a scare. Finally complete. R&R please.
1. The Boy

_Dani here with another IZ idea :3._  
**Characters;**  
**_  
Zim-_**  
**Species:** Irken  
**Occupation:** Invader  
**Mission:** Earth  
**Enemy:** Dib Membrane  
**Theme: **Scared- Three Days Grace

**_Noa Amistar-_**  
**Species:** Human  
**Occupation: **Tracker  
**Mission: **Zim  
**Enemy: **Supernatural  
**Theme: **Spitfire- Prodigy

_**Dib Membrane-**  
_**Species:** Human  
**Occupation:** Paranormal Investigator  
**Mission:** Zim  
**Enemy:** Zim  
**Theme:** Follow Me- Breaking Benjamin

**_Gir-_**  
**Species:** Malfunctioning SIR Unit  
**Occupation:** Robot Slave  
**Mission:** Earth/Serve Zim  
**Enemy(ies):** Dib, Noa, Kael, Mir  
**Theme:** Papercut- Linkin Park

**_Kael & Mir-_**  
**Species:** Obsolete Irken Robots (fixed by Noa)  
**Occupation:** Robot Slaves  
**Mission:** Serve/Repay Noa  
**Enemy(ies):** Dib, Zim, Gir.  
**Theme(s):** Consumed (Obsessive Compulsive)- Spineshank, Bring The Pain- Mindless Self Indulgence

_Time Span: In the midst of Gir's upgrade. Prior Dai's entry. After the Invader Transfer (COMING SOON :D).  
Something I whipped together at school for all you :D Hope you enjoy!  
Oh, and the "Themes" are just their kind of themesongs for this fanfic. I do that XD a lot. So enjoy!!  
Note: Noa is based on a friend of mine, Skyler. He has two character's based off of him, but this is his darker side. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Who knew humans were so persistant?  
...So strong?_

The Irken invader opened his ruby eyes reluctantly, despising what he found as much as the last several dozen times. He arched his neck and gazed at his gloved hands, bound by shackles and chains over the side of the cold metal table below him. His legs, he didn't have to look to see, were bound in a similar way, with one shackle binding both feet together instead of two. A big metal clasp was wrapped around his neck, a small red light blinking on and off lazily. It had no feelings, no way to know it's purpose. It only bleeped.... Bleeped.... Bleeped.... With not a-- bleep-- care in the worthless, scum-filled-- bleep -- world.... Bleep.  
_How did I get here?_ his mind moaned quietly as he lifted his head, closing his eyes again. Sleep wouldn't come. His captor had made sure of that... There was no way to escape. Standing at attention on either side of the door to his left were two Irken robots, each an outdated style. But that hadn't stopped _him_ from fixing them. No, nothing could stop this sadist... Zim opened his eyes and looked to the side blankly, studying his guards for the umpteenth time that day. Or maybe it was the second day.  
The robots stood with empty eyes, gazing straight ahead. Orders. They could not disobey a command. The one on the right stood with it's red eyes glowing faintly, it's chestplate the same onimous color. It's right hand had split open to reveal wires before it had sprouted forth four long bars, which sprouted wires and four more pointed bars, completing the giant claws. They could tear through metal, Zim had already learned... Kael, what a stupid name for a robot. But that is what this robot responded to. Kael, and only Kael. Mir, it's "brother", stood on the left, it's red eyes also glowing. It's left hand had extended with plates of strong metal into the shape of a sythe, the tip turning black where poison could be expelled. Strong poison, Zim recalled grimly. Very strong poison. Acid, too, if it's brother was there... They were programmed to run with eachother, useless if too far apart. Of course, _he_ could shift the programming so they could work apart. But why would he?  
Zim turned his head away with a quiet sigh, closing his eyes again. Most of his energy had been spilt like blood when they'd come to his home to take him. Spilt like blood... what a coincidence he would use that reference.  
The Irken shut his eyes tightly, forcing the images from his mind. He wasn't ready for such greusome snapshots, and he doubted he ever would be.  
_How did I get here,_ he thought again with an agonized mind, cringing silently.  
"You know how," a quiet voice whispered from the door. The boy stood in the doorway, his black trench coat spiking up at his feet and giving him the shadow of a winged demon. His black hair, along with it's red stripes, was spiked down and to the side, giving his shadow a sense of a mane. He was frightening without the shadows, but like this he was just plain evil.  
"Stay out of my mind," Zim hissed at him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. The boy only chuckled, waving a hand.  
"Hungry, Zim?" he taunted, dragging his captives name out, and like a traitor his stomach (or the Irken equivilent) growled quietly. Zim glared silently at the boy, staying silent. "Of course you are," he went on, waving a hand dismissively. "Your chest is empty of a heart, so once your stomach is empty I'll be able to Take you"  
Zim shut his eyes and lowered his head, shuddering. He knew very well what this monster in human skin spoke of.  
"Taking" someone to this boy was changing them. Critically. Like the robots who stood motionlessly on either side of the door, and the boy. Removing every crucial and redesigning it to his own liking, and only after being sure to program obedience did he give them life. The same that had happened to-  
Zim blocked the thought frantically, feeling his muscles tense as his thoughts neared it so closely.  
"Filthy Earth-scum," Zim whispered without the extra venom. To the boy, he sounded afraid.  
He should be, the boy thought and snickered quietly. He found nothing funnier than his experiments fear. "I was thinking a battle droid," the boy said quietly, grinning when Zim's eyes opened to look at him weakly. "Or maybe a stealth bot." Zim felt his fear rising and he battered it down, struggling to keep his body still. "Or I could go all the way and make you an all-around cyborg..." Zim shut his eyes, turning his head away with a quiet groan. "Re-enforce your skin with metal, give some weapons to that empty space inside of you, even redirect the mind-flow to your chest so it will be easier to control you"  
"I'll never serve you," Zim choked quietly, tightning his fists.  
"If you had a choice," the boy said wickedly. "On the"  
A loud explosion broke him off and Zim looked up as the entire room shook. The boy glanced back, irritation and anger flashing across his face. "Mir," he said, walking out. The robot's sythe retracted into it's arm before it ran off after it's master. "Kael!" The robots claws slid back swiftly inside of each other before it walking over to Zim, standing over him. Zim glared at the robot hatefully, pulling away from it. It held a hand up and it opened before emmiting a light blue mist that enveloped Zim's head. The Irken held his breath, but without warning he hadn't had time to gather much air. He succumbed easily, coughing when it seared the insides of his throat going down. His mind tilted violently, from one side before falling to the other. His mind hammered as black spots began to crawl across his vision, red and white ones speckled within it. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them again only to find the darkness had crawled over half his vision.  
_Why me,_ he thought incoherently. Maybe he spoke it aloud. Maybe it stayed in his mind. Either way, the beast-monster would know. Zim's thoughts tilted as wildly as his vision before the blackness enveloped him whole, casting him down into the spiraling blackness.

* * *

_Weewt, okay there's Part 1.  
Okay so yes I introduced most of the characters in it, and the rest will be revealed in Part 2. :3  
Anyways, sorry for being all sketchy and crappy. I had had all the italics and such done but when I tried to upload it to Fanfic they all kinda poofled..  
So yes, Rate and Comment :3 Wait... R&R means Rate and Review right? DX *So noobishly new*  
*Cries in corner* I hate being the newbie TwT But it's fun!  
....sometimes D:_


	2. Memories

Wewt memories!?  
Okay so yes this one is short and I have been getting no reviews or ratings whatsoever so I'm hoping this one will attract some or something....  
There's only 10 chapters, but a sequel may appear? I dunno..... Anyways yeah... I might post up the third chapter later tonight... *waves* enjoy!?

* * *

_"Zim! I'll beat you this time,_" _Dib said, pointing his net launcher at his enemy.  
"Never!" Zim shouted back, his spiderlegs already sprouted as he lept to the side to avoid getting caught in the net. It sparked before the entire inside crackled with lightning-like electricity before dying down.  
"Stand still!" Dib cried in exasperation, turning to follow Zim's form before firing another.  
"Stupid Earth-meat!" Zim growled, dodging this one as well. "Don't expect to get away with this, Dib-monster!" Zim hissed, grabbing the vase on the table outside his kitchen doorway and throwing it at the human. Dib gasped in surprise and dove to the side, the vase shattering on the door across the room. "Got you!" Zim lept over his prey, stabbing his spiderlegs into Dib's sleeves and pantlegs and pinning him onto the ground.  
"No!" Dib spat, struggling under his enemy. "You won't win, Zim!"  
"I always win Earth-filth," Zim retorted before slashing a spiderleg down and knocking the net-launcher away.  
"No!" Dib cried, unable to defend himself now. He watched his hope slide under the couch amd come to a halt halfway to the other side, stopping. "Let go, Zim!"  
"Stupid human!" Zim growled, reaching down to grab his new test subject.  
An explosion blew out his front wall, the flames licking the inside reaching towards them viciously. Dib cried out and Zim lifted his arms to protect his body, turning away. Rubble fell around them before the culprit stepped onto what remained of the wall, it's form outlined by the inferno behind it.  
A small Irken robot, RAS (.Sequence) style. It's right hand was huge, four claws sprouting from his arm with wires between the finger-like limbs. It remained silent, his red eyes highlighted by the flames behind it. It's body was shadowed by the fire, it's body appearing black with only it's form to outline what it truly was.  
"Sir!" It spoke briskly, its eyes narrowing as it stood at attention without saluting.  
"Sir!" A second voice broke the silence as the Irken and human stared at this form in disbelief. Another robot lept out of the flames directly behind the new form, landing in front of it in a crouch and standing, it's left arm coming up. Metal plates slid out quickly, getting smaller until they went from silver to black, a sythe appearing. Ite lept forward, it's arm held high to slash down on them.  
_

* * *

Okay yes so this is how it is :D BAI!!


	3. To The Rescue?

Zim's eyes snapped open and he found the room dark, silent, and empty. He arched his neck, finding himself in the same bound position.  
_Freedom is an illusion,_ he thought bitterly, glaring down at his binds. A nightmare...  
A nightmare that spoke the truth.  
He closed his eyes, urging sleep to come again. Conciousness was a nuisence. Luck had fled with his fury, for sleep eluded him.  
He finally opened his ruby eyes to find faint light had broken the blackness surrounding him. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look at the door. It had been cracked open. A small shadow stood in the lower light, one hand hooked around the door as cyan eyes gazed in tentatively.  
"G...Gir?" Zim whispered, bewildered.  
"Master!" Gir exclaimed quietly and slid into the room, running to the table. "Oh master, I couldn't find you! They're strong, but they're humans. Why did a human have Irken technology, master?"  
_Same old Gir,_ Zim thought painfully. Every since the upgrade had been forced, Gir had been so much more mature, but when in certain times he reverted to a semi-mature child, curiosity and fear being his main emotions.  
"Shh, Gir," he snapped gently and Gir fell silent. "You need to get me out," Zim prompted and Gir nodded violently, his large cyan eyes flashing red as he salute._ Good Gir...  
_The robot reached a hand out to grasp the shackles around his wrists before he stopped rigidly. The cyan eyes stared at the shackles as the robot was silent, as though thinking.  
"...Gir?" Zim asked hesitantly.  
"Don't give up, master," Gir said quietly, hardly a whisper. Later, Zim couldn't be sure if Gir actually spoke or if he was forcing himself to think so. The cyan eyes darkened to black before he toppled onto his side. A sythe protruded from his back, the edges dripping with melted metal. "Gir!"  
Mir stood behind his robot, sliding its sythe out of the robot carefully before retracting its sythe. "Sir," Mir said solemnly.  
"He gave us a run," the boy said sullenly as he walked in, his arms crossed as he looked down at the fallen Gir.  
"You sick--"  
"Cram it, Zim," the boy snapped and the alien fell silent. Not because of the boys order, but because he had never intended to finish the sentance. He didn't even know what he was going to say. "Mir, put him in a cell."  
"Sir." Mir salute, his navy eyes flashing red again before he grasped one of Girs legs emotionlessly and dragged him from the room, the shut-down robot showing no signs of awakening anytime soon.  
"The acid probably fried some wires," the boy said with a wave of his hand. "Mir will fix it."  
"I'll kill you," Zim hissed quietly, his ruby eyes narrowing in newfound fury at the sadistic child in front of him.  
"Aha," he said, grinning cruelly. "So it was the robot that we needed to refuel your rage, after all. Caring for such an incompotent piece of technology. Too easily destroyed."  
"I don't care for Gir," Zim snapped furiously, glaring more openly at his captor now that he showed no signs of torturing him. "He is my slave, nothing more you stink-beast!" The boy only chuckled, turning his back on the alien.  
"Well Zim, another day or so of dreamland and you'll be able to wake up to something other than getting stiff muscles." Zim felt some of his anger wash out of him and his muscles relaxed considerably as his body reminded him of it's lack of nutrients and energy. "I'll come see how you're doing tomorrow, alright my friend?"  
"You're not my friend," Zim said quietly, without any feeling.  
"No, but soon enough I will be better," he boy said before starting out the door. "Kael."  
The robot walked into the room and stood over Zim, it's red eyes staring down at him.  
"Earth-scum stink-beast!" Zim shouted at the boy, glaring hatefully.  
"Goodnight, Zim." The door slid shut and left him in darnkess except for the glowing red eyes that appeared to distance themselves, like in a tunnel, before getting blurry and unfocusing, then completely disappearing...


	4. More Memories

_Zim lept back, his spiderlegs sliding smoothely from Dib's clothing before grasping the wall and doorway to the kitchen, holding him there as the sythe slashed down and landed inches from Dib's head.  
Dib cried out in surprise and rolled to the side, managing to get to his feet quickly before the robot lept at him again, straight towards him like a bullet, arching its arm behind it for another attack.  
_Is it here to help him!?_ Dib thought frantically before giving a startled shout and falling backwards onto the couch, the sythe slashing where his head had been seconds before. "Zim! This isn't fair!" he cried, rolling to the side as the sythe tore through the couch cushion.  
"It is not doing of mine!" Zim snapped, focusing on the outlined form standing on the remnants of his wall. It stepped down and landed on the ground a foot below, walking without a pause towards him. "Gir!" he called.  
Below, in the base, the purple-eyed robot's chestplate flickered cyan. The same bluish color swept over his shoulders and antanae before reaching his eyes. He blinked several times before shaking his head, his antanae quivering. _Gir!!_ His eyes turned red and he salute before tearing the suctions and wires from his body, shutting his chestplate. He forced the test-tube door open and jumped out, running to the tube that led him to the kitchen. He jumped out of the trash can, landing in the doorway to see the advancing robot.  
"Gir! Attack mode!"  
"Yes, my lord!" the duty-mode robot called obediently, saluting before launching himself at the threat, his left hand changing quickly into a spear, the tip splitting open and folding back like a plant until it started to spin, the makeshift saw a new addition to his weaponry via the upgrade.  
The robot before him lifted it's clawed hand and shut the claws over the saw, shifting one leg behind it for a more offensive position. The blades in Girs hand jerked to the side, trying to continue their deathtwirl to no avail. The robot reached out with it's other arm and grasped Girs right wrist, spinning around and throwing the robot at the still in-tact wall. He slammed against it roughly, cracks spiderwebbing up the wall before he fell halfway down only to be caught by the swift-moving robot. It wrapped it's huge claws around Gir's neck, holding him high against the wall and shutting its hand into a death-grip on the robot. Gir thrashed around furiously, his red eyes flashing in rage as he struggled to free himself and fulfill his mission.  
"GAH!!" Dib stumbled back and landed on his rump, unable to stand before the robot attacking him stood over him, it's dark eyes flashing red before it stepped forward, forcing him to lean back.  
"Sir," it growled, pointing the beginning of the curve of the sythe at him, where his hand might usually be. A simple order, really. _Stay._ He did as he was generally told, leaning back on his hands to avoid getting sythe'd in the face.  
"Are you finished?"  
A voice from behind the flames asked coolly. Both robot's eyes flashed bright red before they each called "Sir!" simultaneously.  
"Good." A young human boy stepped through the flames, a black trench-coat ruffling in the breeze. His shoulder-length black hair spiked down, the red stripes in it hightlighting against the flames. Bright hazel eyes flashed out from below his hair, his hands deep in his pockets as he stepped over the crumbling wall, walking to the center of the room and glancing around.  
Gir thrashed against his captor viciously, unable to do antyhing besides what he was doing. Now though, the robot had grasped his one arm and jerked it down until his entire left side was practically immobile.  
The one standing over Dib kept itself so he couldn't stand, letting it's sythed hadn fall to his side. Its curve brought it up behind his head, but no farther.  
"Very good."  
"Who are you?" Zim demanded, stepping forward on his spiderlegs before dropping to the ground, letting them retract into his pak. They were insistant on demobilizing everyone in the house but him, it seemed. "Why are you in Zim's house!?"  
"Because I said I'd come get you, Zim," the boy said, his face changing to one of rage. Zim felt no fear, ready to activate Gir's Defense program to come to his assistance.  
"I do not know you!" Zim said, pointing at him.  
"Cram it. I told your Tallest that I'd get you, and you're mine now that I've found you. Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, though," he said, starting to walk around the room. "I was under the impression that Irken invaders were good at hiding." Zim narrowed his ruby eyes menacingly, glaring at the boy._  
A human dares speak to his future ruler in such a way,_ he thought savagely, gripping his fist. He'd soon see to that._  
_"Kael." The robot holding Gir salute and spun around, slamming Gir into the ground before vanishing into the base with him._  
_"Gir!" Zim glared at the hole that his robot had vanished through before turning his visions on the intruder._  
_"Mir, contain him."_  
_"Sir!" The robot standing over Dib jumped off, leaving the human boy free before launching itself at Zim. A spiderleg whipped out and lashed at the robot, only to be grasped in it's hands and torn off like a normal spiders leg. Zim jerked back in shock, unable to do anything before the robot stood directly below him, crouched before grabbing his arm, shoving him against the wall and grabbing his left wrist. A searing burn tore through his skin and he screamed, fire dancing on his wrist before it pulled away, a symbol burned into his skin. A triangle with a circle inside and three triangle's pointing away from it's flat lines._  
_"Earth-scum!" Zim cried in pain, grasping his wrist painfully as smoke rose lazily from his wound. The robot stepped back, its hand shifting into the form of a gun and pointing at him. He glowered down the barrel before turning to look at the boy standing in the middle of the room. "Who are you?" he hissed furiously, grimacing again._  
_"Noa," he replied with a slight grin. "Paranormal tracker and wrath seeker. Your Almighty Tallest messed with the wrong human, Zim, and you're the one who's going to pay for it."_  
_"I don't have anything to do with this," Dib said uneasily, having gained his feet and glancing from Zim to Noa. Zims scream had unnerved him, and he didn't want to stay. "Zim is my enemy. His entire race is! Can I--"  
"Nope." The boy cut into Dibs sentance midway through and waved a hand. "You can pledge allience to me and serve under me, if you want."_  
_"What do you fight against?" Dib asked, eyeing Noa uncertainly._  
_"Aliens, ghosts, demons. Anything evil, and anything that messes with me."_  
_"Do you hurt humans?" Dib pressed on._  
_"If they mess with me, I'll _hurt _anything."_  
_"I stand for Earth, N...."_  
_"Noa," the boy said, sounding slightly irritated._  
_"Noa. I fight and stand for Earth, and if you stand against humans then I can't help you." The boy was already shaking his head, sighing quietly._  
_"Everyone is so cliche these days," he said and waved a hand. The robot in front of Zim (Mir, Zim recalled, that one was Mir), turned, retracting it's gun and walking towards Dib._  
_"H-hey," Dib said, stepping away from the robot. "I didn't say I would mess with you, Noa. We're practically on the same side! What do you want!?" He was getting more frantic as the threatening robot closed in to him before it stopped and tilted its head to its master._  
_"...Those who are not Taken are against me," Noa said finally, and Mir turned as though the command had been made. It seemed to vanish, appearing again in front of Dib and wrapping long claws around his chest, jumping up and pushing him against the wall._  
_"I'll join you!" Dib cried, grabbing his binds and kicking at the alien. "What are you going to do!?"_  
_"Mir," Noa said bitterly. The navy-eyed robot needed no more; it's other hand held up and four claws split open, similar but not identical to Girs plant-blades. They seperated only slightly, leaving the spear-tip somewhat visible as a star formation before starting to spin viciously. It lowered it's arm and pulled back before jabbing it into Dibs stomach. His eyes widened behind his glasses and he opened his mouth, blood choking off his first cry. The whirring blades churned inside of him, rising into his chest before his first scream of agony split the air in the room. Blood poured down onto the couch and tainted the painting behind him, his eyes glazing before another scream had a chance to break his lungs. Mirs claws stopped spinning and it jerked its claws out, blood dripping off their tips. It unlatched its brace, leaning Dib pinned against the wall from the chest up with his stomach churned like cake mix before hopping down onto the ground and shaking blood off its claws as though it had gotten mud on them._  
_Zim stared in wide-eyed horror at Dibs parody of crucification, the blood the human had leaked permanently staining his couch and painting. None of this went through his mind right then. Nothing did. Just blood. Death. _Pain.  
_And the replay of that agonized scream, playing through his mind over and over, something no ammount of will-power could push from your memories, no ammount of therapy, amnesia, force could erase._  
_Over and over..._


	5. Gir's Battle

He loathed the moment the scream faded in his mind as well as embraced it thankfully, opening his eyes slowly only to shut them tightly again. A bright light shone down on him, turning the insides of his eyes red instead of black.  
"Earth-filth?" he murmured with acid in his voice, cracking his eyes open reluctantly.  
"Nice to have you, Zim," a quiet voice spoke. "Isn't it, Gir?"  
"Yes, sir," a familiar voice responded. Zim's eyes flew open and he jerked as far as he could, staring at the cyan eyes that stared blankly down at him, empty of all his previous Girness.  
"Gir!?" He felt himself deflate as he sank back onto his back, staring disbelievingly at his former robot slave. In the back of his mind, he knew he was in a different room. His wrists were pulled taut on either side of his body by shackles and chains, his legs split apart and held tightly as well. The brace around his neck was gone.  
"Pay close attention," the boy said quietly, taking a step forward and for the first time in Zims waking in this place, the light shone on Noa's face, showing Zim the small scratch under his right eye.  
"Yes sir," Gir said solemnly, standing next to Zim's metal table, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly to daze down at his former master.  
"Gir," Zim whispered weakly, gazing back up at the empty cyan eyes.  
"Mir." Noa nodded to his own personal robot. Mir stepped forward on Zim's opposite side, holding up it's left hand. It spun and came out as a needle and syringe, pressing it gently against his chest. Zim jerked in surprise from the cold feel and gasped raggedly, shutting his eyes tightly.  
_I must be dreaming..._  
He opened his eyes painfully, looking up at his invasion partner.  
Mir pressed the needle against Zim's chest, pushing it slowly through his skin. He shut his eyes tightly, biting back his wimpers. Blue inaded his vision, pushing the red aside. His heartbeat quickened and his breath came in shallow, quick gasps as he retained his terror.  
Girs cyan eyes lifted a bit was he watched his former master twitch from the injection. He knew when the tip reached his heart even before Mir pushed the liquid inside. Zims body jerked to the side, his shackled wrist stopping much more movements. The needle gave slightly before snapping. Zim cried out quietly, struggling to retain his vocalizations. Gir watched, his emptiness slowly fading. _M...master,_ he thought incoherently.  
_No. Noa is my matser,_ a darker voice said. A duty-mode voice that wasn't his own. It was Noas duty-mode.  
_No! Zim is my master,_ a frightened Gir shouted back, cowering slightly within his own mind.  
A scream from outside made both his concoius minds snap back to their vision as Zims body writhed on the table.  
Fire raced through his veins as he arched his back, screaming in agony.  
"And this is only preperation," Noa said with a broad, evil grin on his face.  
_Zim!_ Gir wailed.

We serve Noa!_ the darker Gir snarled, grasping his weaker form and pulling him to his feet._  
No! My master!_ the younger-sounding robot cried. His cyan eyes stared up at the blood red ones glaring above him. _My master! _Our _master!  
_The red eyes flashed uncertainly before returning to their cold heartlessness._ No. Noa is our master. He has--  
Zim is our master!_ Gir wept, curling into himself. He hugged his legs to his chest, crying loudly. The red eyes flashed ucnertainty again, staring down at his tantrum-throwing double. His brother. His _self.  
_He remained silent, watching the robot cry, an impossible feat anywhere but in it's own mind. A popcan floated by, the black and purple swirls that made up their world shifting lazily as usual. A red ball floated in the distance, a disembodied and familiar eye turning in the air. The red-eyed form followed it with his gaze slowly before reaching out and grasping at it. His hand phased right through it, as though it were an illusion. He stared at it disbelievingly before looking down at his hand with bewildered wonder._  
_The cyan-eyed conciousness looked up tearfully as the eye drifted slowly past him. He reached out tentatively, closing his hand around it easily. His red-eyed self stared in silent shock as he pulled it closer, inspecting it._  
...Our disguise,_ the cyan-eyed form whispered quietly before standing, thrusting the eye in front of his other self. _Our disguise!_ he cried, watching his other desperately. _Remember? Please... _Remember!!_

"Gir!"  
"_Master!!"_  
Gir's red eyes flashed bright cyan before he spun around, grabbing Noa around the throat. His eyes widened in bewilderment before he was thrown back into Kael, toppling them both over. Zim lay semi-concious on the table, breathing heavily, his eyes lidded softly. Mir jumped onto the table, absently careful not to step on Zim, and summoned up it's sythe, rising it above it's head to strike down the attacker it was as a traitor. Gir spun around, whipping his right arm up. A gun was already in his hands place and it shot Mirs chestplate, sending it flying against the wall. It's eyes flickered weakly before it slid down the wall, its glows all turning black. Gir spun to the table and leaned on it, staring fretfully and frantically down at his master. "_Master!" _he cried, staring at Zim.  
Zim opened his ruby eyes slowly, his vision wavering. Gir focused slowly, his worried face looming above him.  
"...Gi...gir?" he whispered, his throat raw. Girs face flashed with mad joy before his entire body jerked. A huge claw ripped through his chest and he choked quietly. His eyes narrowed and turned red before he grabbed it, bending it slowly until it snapped. Kael let out a mechanical howl before jerking it's claw back, reaching to grab Gir with his other hand. Gir spun around, catching the hand and twisting it off at the shoulder, jerking it back to sever the wires. Kaels red eyes widened in disbelief, or the robot equivelant, before Gir stood in front of him him quickly, jabbing his pointed claws into the robots chest. Kael's eyes spun before replaying streams of data then turning black. It's body slumped and Gir dropped it's limp form before his eyes turned cyan again and he spun around to his master. He brought his claws down swiftly, severing the shackles on Zim's wrists.  
"Gir!" Zim exclaimed, sitting up quickly. His robot slashed the shackles on his ankles quickly. Zim barely had time to swing his legs over the side before Gir was on him, his arms wrapped around his master.  
"Master, it was... make it go away," he wailed. Zims eyes were wide as he looked down at his slave, bewildered. Gir wept quietly in his shoulder as he sat motionlessly, staring at the downed form of Kael, its empty eyes staring at the roof. He expected it to leap up at any moment and skewer him and his slave together. It didn't.  
Gir pulled away, his cyan eyes huge and terrified. "Please master. I don't... I don't want two. Of me. I want to... I want me. Just to me. Not him... Not me. Only me..."  
Zim stared at his slave silently, listening. This made no sense to him. But...  
"Come on," Zeim said shakily, sliding off the table. "We're leaving."  
Gir sniffled, nodding quietly. He quickly leaned up against Zim, keeping him steady as they walked towards the doorway.  
"Zim."  
The Irken invader stiffened before cringing at the voice. His eyes widened in terror as he turned slowly to face the shadows of the room. A pair of eyes opened silently before their form stepped out, his black trench-coat and black hair with spike all too much for Zim to bear, but no other choices presented themselves to him. His glasses reflected the light, making his eyes invisible.  
The aliens voice wavered uneasily when he spoke, not bothering to try and cover it.  
"Dib..."


	6. Dib

"Dib," the alien whispered panic-stricken. "How... how are you..."  
"...He Took me," Dib said quietly, averting his robotic gaze to the ground. "I'm... not human. Not anymore."  
Zim felt sick at the idea of his enemy being stronger than him, not to mention his vulnerability. Gir's eyes flashed red and slanted defensively as he stepped somewhat in front of Zim.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Zim," Dib murmured, looking up pleadingly at the alien. His eyes were red, with a black outline, and it sent shivers down Zim's spine. He was so different. Both of them, and probably not too far from each others distance.  
Zim was... he knew he was far from invincible. He was practically pathetic.  
Dib... he wasn't even the same as when he was born. And now...  
"I need your help, Zim," Dib said, taking a step forward. Gir tensed, lowering into a predator's crouch. Dib stopped, eyeing the robot cautiously.  
"...My help?" Zim said quietly. "Help!" he barked more angrily. "Why should I help you, big-headed Earth-stink!?"  
Dib narrowed his eyes and it scared Zim more than any scalpel at that moment. "Because if you don't I'll tear you and Gir limb from limb."  
Gir's eyes lifted slowly and faded to cyan, his attack position fading. He stood slowly and watched Dib blankly.  
Zim remained silent, watching Dib before speaking; "You called him Gir."  
Dib grimaced and looked down, staring at the ground. "My mind is... it's reprogramming, Zim." He looked up again. "If you don't change me now, I... I'll stay this way forever."  
_This way._  
Not just how he was now. He was changing, his mind shifting, giving him insentive to destroy Zim. It wasn't him though...  
Zim stared at the human for a long time before exchanging a glance at Gir at Dibs defeated slump of the shoulders.  
_Of course he won't help you,_ Dib thought in surrender, turning slowly.  
"Alright."  
He looked back, uncertain and shocked.  
Zim stared back at him, leaning weakly on his robot but his gaze as strong as ever. "Only to stop you from being stronger than me," the alien added with a grimace. "As if I'd ever help you for your own worthless benefit, sewer-filth."


	7. Say a Prayer

"What!?"  
You heard me!"  
"Are you sure this is the only way!?"  
"Yes!"  
The two enemies stood bickering furiously in front of the giant machine, it's swirling colours moving lazily to their sides while the argued heatedly.  
"It can't be!" Dib cried disbelievingly. "You'll mess up the current time!"  
"I've taken care of that!" Zim hissed furiously before grabbing the piggie from Dib's hands for the seventh time. "Do you want to return to normal or not, stink-beast!?"  
Dib fell silent but glared silently at Zim, stepping back. Zim watched him for a second before turning, walking slowly to the port. He glanced at the piggie before closing his ruby eyes.  
_Irk, let this work,_ he prayed silently before tossing the piggie in. A flash of white light filled the room, the silence following it deafening.


	8. Changes

The light faded slowly and Zim cracked open a ruby eye. He remembered....  
Everything.  
He turned slowly to find Dib standing where he had left him, if an inch to the side, staring at his hands. He looked up, his regular black eyes staring at Zim in bewilderment. "Did it--"  
"Yes," Zim replied quietly without waiting for the full question. "I told you, Earth-scum."

_"I'll join you!" Dib cried, grabbing his binds and kicking at the alien. "What are you going to do!?"  
"Mir," Noa said bitterly. The navy-eyed robot needed no more; it's other hand held up and four claws split open before closing like a spear.. It lowered it's arm and pulled back before jabbing it into Dib's stomach. His eyes widened before his glasses and he opened his mouth, his first cry choking off. His eyes glazed over before his air escaped in a quick gasp. His eyes faded to white before his body shifted to the side a bit, choking on blood. The whirring blades churned inside of him, rising into his chest before his first scream split the air in the room, echoing and seeming to come from every side. Blood poured down onto the couch and tainted the painting behind him, his eyes closing before another scream had a chance to break his lungs. Mir's claws stopped spinning and it jerked its claws out, blood dripping off their tips. It unlatched its claws, leaning Dib pinned against the wall from the chest up with his stomach churned like cake mix before hopping down onto the ground and shaking blood off its claws as though it had gotten mud on them._  
_Zim stared in wide-eyed horror at Dibs parody of crucification, the blood the human had leaked permanently staining his couch and painting. None of this went through his mind right then. Nothing did. Just blood. Death. _Pain.  
_And the replay of that agonized scream, playing through his mind over and over, something no ammount of will-power could push from your memories, no ammount of therapy, amnesia, force could erase._  
_Over and over...  
"_Sir!"_ Kaels voice echoed through Mirs antanae, Noas head turning to face it while Mir lifted its head to try and see the blinking tip.  
"Is it immobile?"  
"Yes sir!" the voice said, and Noa could almost see the robot saluting.  
"Is everything according to plan?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Come back. We're going."  
Kael watched Gir in his test tube, his eyes glowing a dull purple as well as his open chestplate, rewired and reset for his upgrade to begin again. Kael turned and jumped into the air, vanishing.  
An alarm brayed quietly; "Blood detected. Requesting orders." The computer repeated its sullen chant, its programming reverted to the classical PC rather than AI thanks to the damage done to it.  
Upstairs, a low moan filled the air. A dark shape crawled weakly from below one of the shock-nets, the paralyzing gas finally wearing off as well as the painful shocks. He lifted his dazed head, looking around painfully. His eyes widened in shock when his gaze found the corpse on the wall, his gasp hitching in his throat.  
"M...me?" he whispered disbelievingly.  
"Releasing SIR unit," the computer said quietly, after having its chant go on for so long.  
The Dib on the wall eyes flashed before its form glowed, shrinking into the form of a small rubber pig, slipping from the braces hold and falling gently onto the blood-sodden couch below it.  
"Blood shifted. Blood detected. Requesting orders." It restarted its chant, waiting for another long time before it would release Gir again.  
Dib stood slowly, staring at it in bewilderment. He looked around slowly, his mind registering as much as it could remember.  
He'd been attacked, that much he recalled. Then a--  
He jerked and looked down frantically at his stomach, grasping it. A piercing wound stood but the blood had dried. He felt the remnants of being light-headed, but it had faded while he lay unconcious under his own net.  
How had he gotten under the net? He didn't remember... A flash, then suddenly he felt shocking pain race through his body. Then... black.  
He wandered slowly into the kitchen, looking around. He was in shock, he knew but he knew this was the perfect chance to do... to do something, to reveal Zim.  
A tile below him flashed when he stepped on it before vanishing. He cried out and plummet into the base, landing on a soft bubble before it popped below him. He landed awkwardly on his feet, still holding his stomach and breathing rapidly in surprise.  
"S...stupid idea," he panted before starting through the base slowly. Red lights turned lazily on either side of him every few feet, computers and doors in rooms he went to.  
He stopped slowly in front of a large test tube, a familiar form floating silently in it, his normally cyan-eyes now a dull purple, his entire robotic body hooked up to wires and suctions, floating in a strange teal liquid while bubbles rose randomly around it.  
"Gir," he mumbled quietly, remembering what Zim always called it. A small red light flashed on the test-tubes keypad and Gir's eyes turned cyan as well as his open chest-plate. Dib jumped back in surprise when Gir looked down slowly, seeming lost. A sudden widen of his cyan-eyes told Dib that he had remembered.  
"Master!"  
_


	9. Zim's Fear

Dib looked at his chest, touching it gently. "You..."  
"Keep it to yourself, filth-boy," Zim said quietly, turning to face Dib. "That piggie was expensive... To think I wasted it on you...."  
"...Thanks, Zim," Dib said quietly, turning his back on his enemy.  
"This changes nothing, Dib-monster," Zim reminded him. "I will still take over Earth, and you will be the first to go."  
"...You're too soft, Zim."  
Zim spun around, his ruby eyes burning in hate and disbelief. "What!?"  
"You... You can't stand it. Pain. Fear. You hate it." Dib turned, seeing Zim's uncertain look as he questioned himself. "Even in others, especially when it effects you. When I died... When Mir killed me like that... You--"  
"Your screams had lodged into my superior mind," Zim hissed, narrowing his eyes at Dib. "The only pity I feel is for those of you who have to live such worthless lives."  
Dib managed weak smile to himself before walking out of the base. Zim watched him go before standing slowly, watching Dib leave with a faint touch of regret.  
_...Is it true?_ he wondered silently, making his way through the base. _Do I fear... Pain?_ Zim stopped in front of the big test tube Gir floated in, his cyan eyes shut softly, his body wired up as his upgrade continued, floating in the teal water as bubbles rose around him.  
_...Do I... fear?_  
_Master....._


	10. Epilogue Yes Sir

A shuffling noise filled the black room as a dark form sat in the corner, its legs curled up to its chest, its hand sliding gently back and forth on the dust floor. Its head was low as it seemed deep in thought.

_...Are you alright?_

The tentative voice in its head gave it a spark of anger.

_Fine,_ the form snapped angrily, glaring at the ground.

_Do you need anything?_

A darker voice spoke now, but there was no menace or threat behind it. Only concern and loyalty.

_...No..._ The form sighed quietly, closing its eyes. _I need to be left alone._

Its mind remained silent for a long while, but it felt the others presences in his mind. They finally spoke, simultaneously, before leaving him to his thoughts.

_.......Yes sir._


	11. Explenation

Alright, I know the ending is probably a little confusing, so this is how it worked...

Zim threw a rubber piggy into the past and replaced Dib with it. Dib was therefore pushed into another area, under the shock net by coincidence. Anyways, originally, when Dib had died, Kael had brought Gir down and hooked him up. When they left, the house had started braying the silly "blood detected" thing. After a long time it released Gir, who remembered, and raced off to find Zim.

Now, the way Zim fixed it, the piggy replaced Dib. But, when the piggy fell, instead of releasing Gir, it just restarted and wouldn't have released him for a long time. So, Zim probably would have died. IF Dib hadn't gone downstairs and released Gir.

It's a kind of a paradox thing that I don't think I got past well, so I added this... Hope this clears it up for you.

More things coming for my other stories-- I just kinda completely forgot about this website XD Anyways, I don't get much, so if you liked this, please R&R, and if you didn't, R&R and tell me how to fix it up. Thankyou~


End file.
